1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to energy conservation technology for household appliances, and, more particularly relates to apparatuses and methods for monitoring the power state of household appliances.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, household appliances consume power even in a standby state. To meet energy saving requirements, saving power during a standby state has become an important issue for those skilled in the household appliances field.
In the prior art, manual switches or timer switches are used to save power during a standby state. There are some techniques in the prior art which detect the standby state of household appliances, e.g., using a fixed value of current/power, or a specific ratio of a variation of current/power; however, these techniques still lack precision.
Therefore, apparatuses and methods for monitoring and controlling a standby state of various household appliances are needed.